


Give Me Enough Time

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry, poetry (free verse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small megstiel poem because I will never get over how unexpected her death came and how little her death was discussed in the series itself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Enough Time

Give me enough time

I thought  
To understand what  
You say  
Let me make you mine

Death brought  
Our plans to an end but  
I pray  
For our souls to intertwine

Just give me enough time

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that good but I couldn't find any good megstiel stories and I got frustrated so this is sort of a positive outlet for frustration no matter how chaotic (and sad, I will never be over Meg's death)


End file.
